


Void

by MistressRenet



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: Tenpou gets ready to let go.





	

_The first time they had sex was on Tenpou's desk. Over Tenpou's desk, really._

_It was a hot day, and Kenren had been sweating; Tenpou remembered, clear as crystal, licking a long sweaty streak down his shoulder._

_"You should fuck me here every time," Kenren said, and it was the first time Tenpou had considered doing it again._

Kenren takes a gun. They have crossed a line they cannot cross, but somehow, this feels like a decision, something irretrievable.

Tenpou catches his eyes for a moment, and he sees his own determination reflected in Kenren's face.

_The sakura trees were losing petals like Kanzeon shed clothing. Tenpou picked one out of his sake cup._

_"Ken-nii-chan!" Goku's voice was as bright as a burst of sun. "Look, I want to show you this!"_

_Tenpou took another sip of sake and watched the man sitting next to him as much as the bright flurry of action. Konzen was lighter, now, and more weighted down at once. He had found some kind of purpose, Tenpou supposed._

_Tenpou wondered if he had found his, as well, and what, exactly, it might be._

He knows Goyjun as well as the back of his hand, and a frisson of anxiety touches him. _Don't stick your neck out,_ he thinks, though it's as meaningless as fighting the rain.

Running is the most exhilirating thing he has ever done.

This is madness.

This, at last, is freedom.

_The last time they had sex-- will it be the last time, then?-- Tenpou was the one laid across the desk, and he wondered, with his paperweight pressing against his ribs and the quill of a Western feather pen brushing his cheek, if he should clean the top off once in a while._

_"Damn," Kenren said. "You smell good today."_

All Tenpou can smell now is blood.

_Life in heaven was timeless, unchanging, ceaselessly dull._

And then Kenren had come, and Nataku, and then Goku's golden eyes, hopelessly naive and burning through him with too much knowledge all at once...

He had never run before. But he'd never had anything to protect before, either.

Dying holds no fear; if anything, the prospect of novelty intrigues him.

But he cannot imagine life without the sight of Kenren's face.


End file.
